


[podfic] Dork Reign: A Timely Conundrum

by reena_jenkins, Saone



Series: Dork Reign [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comics Shop, Costume Party, Dalek Christmas Tree, Geek Love, Jared Knows Who His Captain Is, Jensen Is High-Strung And Has Control Issues, M/M, New Year's Eve, Podfic, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saone/pseuds/Saone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The tale of a comic geek, his snarky best friend, and his super hot boyfriend whose choices may or may not bring shame down upon The Multi-Verse."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Dork Reign: A Timely Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dork Reign: A Timely Conundrum](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29764) by Saone. 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) **[reena_jenkins](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**

**Length:**  00:13:50  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(J2\)%20_Dork%20Reign-%20A%20Timely%20Conundrum_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile) **paraka** , for hosting me!


End file.
